powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Finale
Season Finale is the twenty-fifth episode of the tabletop RPG show [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_HyperForce Power Rangers HyperForce]. This is the second part of the season finale. Synopsis Leaving the villain party, along with the helping rangers, behind them to track down Zordon a sudden reunion occurs. However, when the rangers save the unexpected prisoner, things start to go out of hand and the true intentions of the prisoner become clear. Plot As the stolen time ships make their escape the Hyperforce Rangers ask Chloe again if she is certain about which time ship Zordon is on. Chloe confirms her certainty and Marv asks "Vespa" how close Vesper's new body is to completion using the technology that was found in Dr. Fericks burned down lab from the year 3017. Alpha 55 replies that it will be a few more hours before the body is completed. As the group makes their way into the stolen time ship Chloe inspects each of the rooms. The Hyperforce Rangers find a mysterious man in a lab coat locked behind a force field. As the Hyperforce Rangers free the mysterious man from the force field Chloe recognizes him as her father Mr. Ashford. Mr. Ashford tells Chloe that he had been contacting her through her locket and that he was the voice that she had been hearing in her head. Chloe asks about her mother, but begins to break down when Mr. Ashford tells Chloe that she is dead. Mr. Ashford leads the Hyperforce Rangers to the back of the stolen time ship telling them that Zordon is too powerful to keep at the front of the ship due to the interference with the electronics. As Mr. Ashford continues to talk to the Hyperforce Rangers about Time Force Alpha 55 detects a Time Force energy signal trying to access the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship controls. Mr. Ashford comments under his breath that "she" is ahead of schedule and drops a force field in between himself and the Hyperforce Rangers. Mr. Ashford tells the Hyperforce Rangers that there is no use trying to teleport back to their time ship because Scorpina has disabled the controls. Mr. Ashford warns Scorpina by communicator as Vesper downloads her consciousness from Alpha 55 into her partially completed body on board the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship where she regains the memories of her past life and death from her the charred memory chip of her original body. Vesper makes her way to the control room and confronts Scorpina, who has the Time Force Red Ranger Wes hostage. Vesper tries to strangle Scorpina with her own hair, but Scorpina breaks free by cutting off her own hair with her nails. Mr. Ashford threatens to destroy the remaining Time Force Rangers unless he gets some alone time with Chloe. The Hyperforce Rangers come to the conclusion that if Chloe complies with his demand it may prove to be distraction enough to save the Time Force Rangers from their captivity. As Chloe transforms into her Pink Battle Warrior form Alpha 55 pilots the Phoenix Hyper Zord and takes Marv, Joe, Jack and Eddie to each of the other stolen time ships with Time Force signatures. Eddie enters one of the stolen time ships. On board Eddie quickly disarms and tosses a member of "The Alliance" into a room, locking him inside by barring the now broken door knob with the member's own weapon. Before Eddie can free the prisoner he becomes trapped in an illusion of a deserted island with Vesper. Realizing this can't be real, Eddie body slams the illusion of Vesper and begins to follow the voice of the prisoner he hears as the island begins to flood. Jack enters another one of the stolen time ships and is injured by Goldar, who has now joined "The Alliance" on their mission. Jack damages Goldar's wing with his Crius Cannon as Goldar in turn jabs Jack in the shoulder. Jack blasts the access panel allowing the Time Force Yellow Ranger Katie to bust through the door of her prison cell. Annoyed that Goldar has interrupted her conversation with Jack, Katie punches Goldar upside the face. On another stolen time ship Marv and Joe break down a door finding Doomstone trying to revive Thrax back to life. Combining their attack, Doomstone is knocked to the ground and the Time Force Blue Ranger Lucas is freed. As Joe and Lucas get into it over love interest with Nadira Marv is left uncomfortable and Doomstone takes the opportunity to leave. They then manage to catch up with Doomstone in the control room. Back on board the first stolen time ship Chloe demands answers from her father. Mr. Ashford sidesteps Chloe's questions about her mother, only stating that she fell to her death. Mr. Ashford tells Chloe that he has been planning this for a long time, though some things will need cleaned up as not everything has gone to plan with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd unexpectedly being powered up by Thrax's death. He then tells Chloe that the stolen time ships are programmed to self destruct if they can't escape through the time stream within ten minutes time. Chloe warns the other Hyperforce Rangers of the self destruct sequence. Back on the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship Scorpina hits Vesper as she fails to backflip out of the way. Wes morphs and strikes Scorpina with some laser blasts. Vesper drags Scorpina by her leg to the airlock as Burrito the dog bites Scorpina's face. As Vesper continues to hold Scorpina in place Wes stomps her in the stomach. Wes gets tired of Vesper's antics with Scorpina and jettisons Scorpina from the airlock into an unknown point in the time stream. Back in the illusion, Eddie uses his Zordon-enhanced Oceanus Trident to dispel the illusion and accidentally hits the Time Force Green Ranger Trip. Lokar uses his mental powers to mess with Trip and Eddie's minds by making a hole appear. Eddie uses his Oceanus Trident to dispel the illusion yet again. Eddie uses hologram technology enhanced by Trip's psychic powers to make a team of Time Force and Hyperforce Rangers with Eddie's face to distract Lokar. As the back of the stolen time ship opens up revealing Lokar, the holograms begin to malfunction and shrink. The shrinking holograms and Eddie lunge at Lokar. Eddie strikes Lokar causing him to disappear in the time stream in an explosion of black feathers. Eddie and Trip make their way to the control center and recover Trip's morpher. As the stolen time ship becomes unstable and starts to crash Alpha 55 picks the pair up. Trip is marveled by the fact that his design of the Phoenix Hyper Zord is now a reality. Back on board one of the other stolen time ships Jack hits Goldar in the face and Katie hits him in the abdomen. Katie catches and snaps Goldar's sword in two with her super strength. Jack uses the Crius Hammer to smack Goldar unconscious while ripping off his remaining wing. As Katie busts through multiple walls to claim her morpher Jack decides to ask her out for coffee. Alpha 55 picks up the pair of Yellow Rangers before the stolen time ship crashes. On another stolen time ship Marv drills through Doomstone's eye and body reclaiming Lucas's morpher from the control panel. As the time ship crashes the group of three runs to escape with Lucas and Joe both trying to "accidentally" leave the other behind. On board the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship and the Phoenix Hyper Zord the group of Rangers makes their way back to save Chloe from the remaining stolen time ship. Chloe becomes enraged at Mr. Ashford's responses and a whirlwind begins to threaten the destruction of the stolen time ship. Chloe begins to calm herself, still feeling her mother's presence and starts to notice little tells that her father may not have been entirely truthful with her. As Mr. Ashford teleports away Chloe attacks the force field and is knocked unconscious. As the Hyperforce Rangers enter the stolen time ship and save Chloe, Eddie revives her with the healing charge technology. As the group enters the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship the remaining stolen time ships not destroyed disappear into the time stream. The group of Rangers decide that the best course of action is to go back to the year 3017, but before they can do that they will have to first pick up their other allies. The Hyperforce Rangers are unable to contact or locate Andros, but they manage to get hold of Aisha. Aisha begs for the Hyperforce Rangers to send her back to an earlier time before the dinner party took place from which she can warn Zordon, but the Time Force Rangers disagree stating that doing so would not solve problem currently at hand because time travel doesn't work that way. Alpha 55 teleports Merlin, Aisha, Song and Gem on board and the Time Force Rangers forcefully wipes their memories, despite much protest from the allies, in an attempt to best preserve what remains of the original timeline before returning them home. Seeing the technology to wipe minds at work Vesper begs the Time Force Rangers to use it on her, anguished by seeing and feeling the memories of herself burn to death on and endless loop in her mind. Trip tells her that it is impossible because her mind doesn't work like an organic mind, but perhaps one day remembering her experience would help her grow as a person. Vesper tells Eddie to find and erase every last back-up copy she has made of herself because if she were ever to die again she would prefer to remain dead instead of coming back even worse off than she is now. As Trip looks through the history records he concludes that the United Alliance of Evil dinner took place eight months before Zordon's death, meaning they have eight months to make things right before the time alterations become permanent. As their allies are dropped off one by one in their respective times and dimensions, the Hyperforce Rangers discover that Song has disappeared from the time ship. The Time Force Rangers and Hyperforce Rangers search the entire time ship, but are unable to locate her. Chloe decides to go off to be by herself for a while to think about things with her father. Back in the year 3017 the group finds three giant sculptures of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and Thrax. The group is confronted and shot at by an alternate timeline version of Jen Scotts from "The Resistance". As Lucas inquires about the alternate Nadira of this timeline, they learn from alternate Jen that "The Resistance" wants to bring about the downfall of Lady Nadira. The Time Force Rangers decide to stay in the 3017 to help "The Resistance" and Marv gives them a communicator to stay in touch. As the Hyperforce Rangers board the time ship they say their goodbyes as Trip hugs Joe and Katie kisses Jack on the cheek while pushing Marv five feet away for his "friend zone" comment. Back at the palace on the moon in the year 1998 the dark powered enhanced Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa return home. Fueled by the dark energy of Thrax's anger and the knowledge of their future fate to become good should Zordon die the two tear the palace apart. Rita says that they should have Goldar clean up the mess, but after Zedd informs Rita that Goldar never came back home, the two decide that they can make a new and better Goldar with their enhanced powers. Rita and Zedd then begin to plot their path to victory. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (HyperForce Green) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Malika Lim wore a Rita Repulsa cosplay during this episode. The costume was created by Stella Chu. https://twitter.com/Hyper_RPG/status/988947938687799296 *Due to the sheer number of characters in this episode, Zac Eubank kind of acted as a Co-Op Game Master by playing all of the Time Force rangers as well as Mr. Ashford, Lord Zedd, Gem, Aisha, Merlin, the Jen Scotts of "The Resistance" from the alternate timeline and Lokar's illusion of Vesper. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)